Things Aren't What They Seem
by 88770ora
Summary: They thought he was dead. But he isn't. Tadashi is here. They thought he was guilty. But he wasn't. Callaghan was innocent. They thought the two were just friends. But they weren't. Tadashi and Honey are in love. Evil is striking and things aren't what they seem. Rated M just in case.
1. Greeting from the Dead

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been around recently. I just got into the BH6 fandom and I am** ** _obsessed_** **with Tadahoney (Tadashi Hamada x Honey Lemon).**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Tadashi POV

I never meant to leave her like this. Alone, heart broken and devastated. I never did. I only had the best intentions for us… not just her…not just me… _us_ … we were going to live together in a comfortable apartment, happily, with enough room for the both of us, during the last of our college years in SFIT. I even planned on proposing to her. I planned on placing the vintage engagement ring from my parents on her slim, long, tan fingers. She knew it was coming: the proposal. She knew… that's what hurt me so much… she knew and she now has to live with the idea that what was going to be… would never happen. She knew, and she was going to say yes. We were going to have a life together. There was no 'maybe'. No 'I guess'. No 'if'. There was only 'will' for us.

 _I remember when we were laying side by side, with my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. With our legs intertwined. We were lying on the windowsill of my lab. It was night, but neither of us knew the time. We got lost in each other every moment we were together. It might've been midnight, but it felt like the sun was lowering behind the skyline. But I remember clearly because Honey's eyes were unusually bright that night._

 _Her eyes were always sparkling like the emeralds they were, but that night they seemed different. As if she was hiding something that she knew in robotics, but I didn't. Or she already knew about the ring I hid in my drawer in my room, but she was waiting for me pull it out and find her happily expecting it. She seemed like there was something beautiful we shared but I was too stupid to notice, which amused her._

 _Either way, it made me happy to see her so contempt in my arms and no one else's. I remember how I kissed her gently, to savor her sweetness, on her soft lips. I remember her looking up at me with her hand softly holding my cheek and pulling me toward her. When our noses were touching, along with our lips barely brushing each other's._

 _"Tadashi? There's no other way with no other person I'd rather be with." She whispered so quietly that the breeze outside the window may as well make her mute._ _"You make me believe that we will be together and happy."_

 _I looked at her and took everything in. The ring. The apartment. Her eyes. Her body. With my arms, encircling around, her body. Her lips. With my lips, tasting and kissing, her lips. Her being. With my being, loving her being. Her hope. With my sureness protecting her hope. Her hypothesis. With my fully, supported conclusion._

 _She gazed at me, and my quietness. I could see the doubtfulness and worry build in her green eyes. She brought her hands from my face to my chest. They rested there, tightening a grip around the collar of my cardigan. I placed my hands over hers and brought them to my lips. I kissed the inside of her palms with my eyes squeezing shut. I opened them and saw Honey's loving eyes._

 _"Honey, there is no place in heaven or Earth that I'll ever fully deserve you. But I want you to know that I will spend the rest of my life making you mine and finding out a way to make you love me."_

 _I remember her smiling with her eyes shining with tears of relief and gratefulness. She kissed me with sweetness and sincerity. My arms, again, found their away around her middle and pulling her closer to me. During that long kiss, I knew Honey was the one I loved and cherished. The one I needed, and wanted to live with the rest of my life. After the kiss, Honey put her chin on my shoulder and placed her lips on my ear._

 _"You already have, Tadashi." She whispered. That night, I held her tightest I could, and ever did, to prevent her from ever leaving me._

That was it. That was all that needed to be said. We didn't know it then, but now we do. We made a silent, invisible vow. Of course, holding her that night didn't prevent us from slipping away. But I remember, and that's what counts. I remember… And as I stand here watching over all the people I love, I let a tear fall down the right side of my face. The burned, scarred and ruined side of my face. It has recovered more than from a month ago, though. The ointment medicine Callaghan gave me let it return to its natural state with enhancing skin cell growth. But I hated it. When I looked into the cracked mirror in my bunker, below the warehouse, it does nothing but remind me of everything I lost that day of the fire. And I did lose everything.

I can't touch Honey, can't speak to her… can't even give her a sign saying I'm alive. I can only watch her struggle and put on a smile for the others. She tries so hard to act, to stay strong for Hiro. I cant do anything but observe them with gratefulness. Watch over them. Over her. It hurts so much… I can hear Hiro's cries but he can't hear mine… I can hear Honey's "I miss you"s, but she can't hear mine… I can see their pain, but they can't see mine… I can see Honey's engagement ring, but no one else can. I can see it on her right hand. Where it was supposed to be. She can see it too, though. Both of us can see it. And that's how I know I'm not going insane. That's how I'm able to keep going. She still loves me. Just as, I still love her. She's had so many chances to start over and forget me, but she still wears the ring. Indicating she doesn't want to. Indicating she can't… she won't. Honey still cares… because of that, I can breathe. Hiro has Honey to protect and care for him, something I can no longer do in his presence… because of that, I can live.

Callaghan said after we turned in Krei we would get our lives back. But we didn't turn him in, and I didn't get my life back with Hiro, Aunt Cass, Honey and the others. Instead, Callaghan got turned in, for doing the right thing. But I don't blame the gang. They were scared and suspicious and amateur. They weren't aware of what was going on beneath them...

They sit there in the café; Hiro, Honey, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi and Gogo. Oblivious to me… right across the street, two stories up, and in an abandoned drug store. Watching them. Making sure they are safe from Krei. But they don't know about Krei. They've never known. Not since Callaghan's arrest, or the fire, or even before that. But I've known. Krei _is_ evil. He is an evil, lying bastard. Callaghan was right. Something's coming. He told me to be careful, to stay unseen, unheard and untouched. He said, as he threw me a black coat with a voice transmitter and ear-buds, that I was invisible. I had to be.

 _I remember that cold, dark, starless and moonless night. He told me I was now a figment of my friends' imagination. It was a week before the SFIT showcase, when he told me to stay after everyone left._

 _Honey was the last one out of the lab. She left with a meaningful kiss and a parting asking to not work too hard. It was 11:50 when she left. Callaghan came two minutes afterward, at 11:52. He observed Honey's departure from another room. He watched how I handled her and talked to her. He took into account my feelings for Honey, and her feelings returning. He also saw my worry and how I wanted to always protect Hiro, when they met. He saw how much I loved my family and Honey. He knew I loved them like he loved his daughter, Abigail. He knew I would do anything for them, like he would do anything for her. Callaghan knew I could be trusted. He knew that I would understand._

 _We stayed up 'til 3:00 in the morning discussing his plans for Krei. I already told him I agreed. He said that Krei wanted more than advanced technology. He wanted money. He wanted power. He wanted to transform a perfect world into his perception of perfect. He wanted to kill innocent people who wouldn't follow him. People like me… people like Callaghan... like my family... like Honey… like my friends. It was then I realized we were part of a big chess match, and our pawns were being taken away. Callaghan said we needed to disappear… at the showcase._

At first I thought he meant to go missing. But he clarified with the fire. He meant to fake our deaths. He meant that Hiro, Aunt Class, Honey, everybody had to be _convinced_ I was dead… that _we_ were dead. He said if we didn't do it Krei would win. He would know where and who we were. Giving him access to destroy us, those who we loved and succeed. But, Callaghan's arrest was _not_ part of the plan. It wasn't supposed to be him. It was supposed to be Krei. If no one was arrested, Krei wasn't supposed to be in the picture. Long gone. It wasn't supposed to be difficult; build the portal with micro-bots, take out Krei and go back to our lives. And if possible, get Abigail back. Callaghan did get Abigail, but he can't appreciate her return, since he's behind bars.I need him out. I need him here.

We can't take down Krei together with only some money driven bot fighters off the side of the street. But his last orders were to do nothing, except watch over the gang. They play a critical part if we are going to succeed. I didn't protest. I knew it was necessary. He knew that I was familiar with their transportation patterns and their schedules. I was the perfect fit. He called it 'Guardian Angel Project', abbreviated to GAP. It started out as a joke, but eventually I saw it fitting and took it seriously. It would be difficult for a stranger to understand what we were talking about if we said 'gap'. It had several references.

On top of that, Krei is having me being monitored after he saw Callaghan was alive. He figured it out and he did it quick. I am now under deep cover. I've had to wear dark clothing, while not looking conspicuous in public. I wear a navy blue jacket with a hood, black t-shirt with dark wash jeans and running shoes. Typical clothing. But under the jacket I'm loaded with a handgun, a silencer, a voice transmitter and recorder, a switchblade, binoculars, ear-buds and a 'borrowed' phone connected to pre-planted recorders around San Fransokyo. The basics. I hate having a gun. I hate using it. But I learned you can't reason with selfish people like Krei. Only compromises work.

Planting the earpiece in my dominant left ear, I used my phone to select the Lucky Cat's Café wireless recorder and listened. I stood near a partly boarded up widow, in the dark of the abandoned level. Using the binoculars, I peered into the café and silently watched while listening...


	2. In the Cafe

Hiro POV

It's been exactly two months… two long months since the fire where Tadashi died. Today, the gang and I are celebrating his death. It's difficult to believe that he's been gone for so long. But everyone's pitching in to make the best of it. Especially Honey. She's been smiling all day, and so far I haven't seen a fake one. Ever since the Callaghan incident, Honey's been more of a sister to me than a friend.

She stays after to listen, talk and help me through… anything really. What I like most is that she listens. She hears every word I say and processes it. She reminds me of Tadashi in a way, because she's always there. I've recently cracked down on the bot fighting because of college. But when I do go out, she finds me and is always there to scold me and worry like Tadashi. The both of us know she can never replace Tadashi. Not even Baymax can. But Honey isn't artificial like Baymax. I love Baymax, however it's different when a living thing is there for you, compared to a thing with artificial intelligence.

She feels and understands losses. She… understands. That's what's different. Baymax can always analyze and collect results from downloading data into his nursing chip, but he can't have in depth conversations relating to feelings or thoughts.

He can only stand there with his expressionless face and say:

"I'm afraid I can't comprehend what your saying. I'm a robot and I can't feel pain."

And all I can do is stand there, and hope for Honey to be done with her shift in the café sooner…

"Hiro? Hiro! Earth to Hiro!"

I exit my thoughts and focus my eyes onto Gogo, the speaker who was sitting across from me in the booth, next to Fred. She looked at me with a tilted head and annoyed expression, while chewing her white, spearmint gum.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

Blushing, I shake my head side to side.

"No. Sorry. I was just…lost in thought."

She rolls her brown, almond shaped eyes, and gives an exasperated sigh. She looks at Fred and jabs her forefinger at him then at me, motioning for him to repeat what she said. Fred turns his head towards me and offers a toothy smile.

"Gogo asked you if you thought Honey was acting strange lately." He says matter-of-factly, while nodding his head towards Honey who was at the cashier taking someone's order.

Looking behind me I saw Honey kindly smiling at the stranger while being polite and gracious as copying down his order. The man was taller and broad shouldered, wearing a chocolate brown hat and long, warm brown, almost caramel colored jacket, with dark slacks. Turning around, I face the others a pointed out the customer.

"Don't you think it's weird someone is wearing a coat with a hat on and it's, like, ninety degrees outside?" I ask them.

They cast their eyes behind me towards Honey and her customer. Wasabi, sitting next to me, turned around first and leaned forward. Once Gogo and Fred were done observing they leaned into the discussion as well. Wasabi spoke first:

"With his back turned, and hat on, I couldn't see his face. But he looks older with greying hair."

"Hiro." I raised my head to Fred.

"Yeah?"

"Baymax is in your room charging, right?" He asks, somewhat worriedly.

I nodded my head

"Yep. He's still rebooting from last night."

Fred nodded in understanding, with relief flooding his eyes.

"Good, I didn't want him to scare off our suspect, or anything."

"Yeah… okay." Gogo says veering back to the description of the customer. "He seems to be approximately, I don't know, six feet?"

Gogo guesses, as she placed her elbow on the table and rested her cheek against her fist.

"Seems right. Is Honey wearing heels?" Inquires Fred.

All of us look at him, as he sat next to an irritated Gogo with a pondering, blank face.

"Well…when was the last time she _didn't_ wear high heels?" Asked Wasabi with his large, dark hands extending apart and his head leaning forward, with a clearly astonished expression.

Fred put his hands up in defense.

"Never! Okay? Okay. Geez, calm yo-self."

Rolling her eyes, once again, Gogo looked back at the stranger. Copying her intentions, the rest of us watched as well. We saw Honey gingerly handing the curious man a paper bag with his order. Then he left, somewhat in a hurry. Observing, after he exited, we face our attention to Honey who looked at the cat clock, noticing her shift was up, and takes her green apron off. Stashing it under the counter. All the while, humming to her self with a small, knowing smile. But her eyes aren't smiling and going along with her lips. They seem lost and sad. Honey went to the back of the kitchen and started talking to Aunt Cass, who was cleaning up. But her eyes were still sad. They aren't bright like earlier today when her shift started and we had our usual conversation. She's faking it. Faking it like all the times before. _She's thinking about Tadashi…_ goes through my thoughts. She is. I turned back to the others, who also noticed Honey's transformation. Gogo looks at me with concern. She and Honey have been together longer than any of the others. Gogo leans forward and whispered.

"Well? What do you think of Honey? Isn't she acting strange?"

I can't lie to Gogo. It's not that I don't want to. I do. But I literally can't. When she looks at someone there's like a drawer full of living daggers that will stab you to death at the very first chance. Gogo was scary. She scares everyone, except Honey. Gogo was always reasonable and different with Honey. Her words are forceful, but they came out quieter and softer. Yet, that scared the crap out of Wasabi, Fred and me even more.

Wasabi leans forward and so does Fred. Now, we're in a huddle.

"I see what your saying, Gogo. Honey does seem a little…off." Wasabi says.

"Yeah, sometimes she's, like, you know, _Honey_. But other times, she seems, like, forced or just, like, not herself." Fred states, with his eyebrows creasing in the middle of his forehead and jaw clenching.

Fred was never one to like change. He liked things staying the way they were. Just like his comic books. Whenever there would be a plot twist, he would flip and act like the world was ending. And he noticed Honey not being her self. They all noticed. They know I spend the most time with Honey, besides Gogo who's her parallel twin from another universe. I take a deep breath, or as Honey would say: 'Let in all the good air with all the good memories, and let out the bad air with all the bad memories.' Once I let all the bad air out, I look around the square booth.

"Yes, Honey's been acting different. She's been like that since Callaghan. It was worse before, I mean, you know, directly after the fire. You guys already know that. But, she won't tell me what's been bugging her recently. All I know is it deals with Tadashi…"

At the name of 'Tadashi' everyone became stiff. There was a moment of exchanging eye contact among the three. Then their stares became still. Wasabi takes deep breaths, and blinks hard as if to wash away an uncomfortable thought. Gogo looks up at me, then behind me. We heard the faint click of Honey's heels coming closer. When Honey arrived to the booth she wore a charming smile that could fool anyone. But as she looked around the table, seeing our stiff frames, worry crossed her face and her smile fell.

"Hey, is everybody all right?"

We remain silent. I wasn't sure exactly what to do. I follow the others' example out of insecurity. Honey scrutinizes Gogo, Fred and Wasabi for a few moments. Then she has a second of realization. She purses her small lips and narrows her eyes at her friends.

"You forgot to tell him. Didn't you?"

"Whoa. What? Forgot to tell me what?" I ask Honey.

She turns towards me, quickly glancing at the others, then at me. She bites her lip, and fiddles with her ring finger on her right hand. Something that became a habit when she's nervous. She takes a shaking breath.

"Hiro, I thought it would be best if the others told you, because I felt you needed more outreach. But, since they didn't tell you… Well, the things is… Today is Callaghan's trial. It's at twleve. You don't need to go if you don't want to. But, Callaghan's lawyer requested we all go… He also wants Aunt Cass to go."

I sit in my seat. Frozen. Honey kneels to my level, and rubs my shoulders with her hands to comfort me. She then brings me into a tight hug, planting a sisterly kiss on my cheek. I hug her back.

"Was the man who came here earlier Callaghan's lawyer?" I ask.

I can feel her hesitation. But she manages to let out an answer.

"Yes."

Leaving her hug. I saw her eyes pink and tearing, even though she managed a small smile. I smile back at her.

"I'll go."

Her smile widens, and her eyes shine with pride. She kisses my forehead, and ruffles my hair.

"Then we better get going. It's ten forty-five, and it'll take quite a trip to get there."

I instantly jump from my seat and run to my room, leaving the others in the café. When I enter my room, I head to the newly inflated and recharged Baymax. All the while, smiling to myself. Finally Callaghan will get what he deserves: a lifetime in prison for what he did to Tadashi. Finally, he will get what he bargained for and pay for his mistake.


	3. The Courtroom (Part 1)

**(A/N: So sorry for the delay! I especially made this chapter long for you readers! :) Finally on break, therefore expect a chapter soon! Check out the reviews for more details. For now: PLEASE ENJOY!)**

I held Aunt Cass's hand while it became cold and clammy. Her breathing was shaking and her shoulders were vibrating like a motor's engine. Her green eyes were wide with fear and sadness as she bit her thumbnail. I looked behind me and saw Hiro walking slowly, while bringing himself as close to Baymax as possible. His eyes wear burning with misery, he was lost in his own world only focusing on one thing: the witness stand. He watched it with sprouting victory. He felt that he already won within the matter of Callaghan being responsible for Tadashi's death. _Tadashi…_ I quickly turned my head to follow Hiro's gaze at the witness stand. _Don't dwell, Honey. Don't dwell…_

The stand gleamed with a polished finish over the wooden oak. It seemed to be a thousand feet tall with its fragile and narrow judgment towering over everyone in the room, despite the fact I was wearing my signature heels. It felt overpowering and intimidating, as if the faith of everyone's live was under the decision of a wooden seat.

Guiding Aunt Cass along the aisle separating the two sides' benches, with Hiro, Baymax and the gang trailing behind, I led to the second row of benches in front of the persecutor's desk. I decided against the first because I believed it to be too stressful for Aunt Cass and Hiro. After we sat down, I placed my hand on Hiro's shoulder, since he sat next to my right.

"You okay?" I asked giving him a reassuring smile. He turned his head towards me and gave a side smile.

"More or less," he replied as he shrugged, "I just hope it doesn't drag on."

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close, comforting him.

"I promise it'll go like that," I said as I snapped my fingers. He smiled gratefully and leaned against my side. Embracing him, I looked over his head peered around Baymax's stomach and mad eye contact with Gogo. She pointed to her digital watch that read _11:05_. I nodded and looked around me, taking notice of the people who have entered and are hear to listen and watch the trial. There were several students that I recognize going to SFIT. I also noticed some older men and women wearing business suits with a stiff posture. _They must've been internships or companies that wanted Tadashi to work for them,_ I thought. I creased my eyebrows and sighed as I saw two businessmen talking to one another. I looked down and faced the witness stand, once again.

Why did he have to go into the fire? He had so much to lose. Why did he have to be so ignorant to know the chance of him surviving the fire was slim? I knew how much Professor Callaghan meant to Dashi. When we would stay after to secretly meet with each other at the institute, he would talk about his plans for Baymax all the while mentioning how valuable it was for Callaghan to be his professor. He was grateful to have such a genius as a mentor.

 _We both rested beside each other near in the corner of his lab. It was a spring night, but the institute was cold since a student had an incident with a flame torch. We both sheltered ourselves against the cold with a blanket. Under the blanket, our bodies were embracing. I had my head rested against his, as his arms went around my middle. My hands were placed at the back of his neck. Our noses were barely touching and our lips were barely moving. Our eyes were both closed as we were basking in each other's embrace and comfort._

 _"_ _Dashi?" I asked him, whispering gently, my eyes remaining closed. I sensed him adjusting his head and bringing himself closer to hear me better. His arms enveloped me tighter._

 _"_ _Yes?" he softly answered._

 _"_ _How did you come up with the idea of Baymax?" I asked. I wanted to know, genuinely. What made him think? What caused him to create a robotic nurse? Was someone in his family sick? Was it his Aunt? His brother? Did his parents' accident make him want to prevent others from hurting? What motivated him?_

 _I sensed him lifting his head, it seemed he was taken aback. I open my eyes and saw him peer at me with curiosity._

 _"_ _Why would you ask that?" his brow furrowed as his eyes searched mine. I sighed and smiled softly as I brushed my hand against his cheek._

 _"_ _It just fascinates me why you're so… focused on it. Everyday you seem to make progress without fail. And if something goes wrong you just get back on the horse and try again. I just want to know what influenced you." I reasoned carefully, keeping a steady tone. I knew I was going into something deep and uncharted._

 _He raised his hand to hold mine. His eyes were shining and his mouth was smiling. He was happy that I cared. I smiled back and kissed his cheek gently. He brought himself closer to me and took a deep breath._

 _"_ _As you already know, my parents died when I was thirteen, and when Hiro was three." He looked at me and I nodded, comforting him to continue._

 _"_ _Well, my parents were both scientists. That's how they met. My dad was a student teacher for his professor. He was both studying science of robotics, which is of course how I got my start. My mom took the class when my dad was teaching, even though she already had a boyfriend. At the time, my dad was a junior and my mom a freshman. Anyway, she was thinking about becoming an entrepreneur in bio-med but wanted to take a robotics course because she had the idea that surgeons should be robots, not people. She believed that robots were far more precise in their actions because of their mathematical based engineering._

 _She met my dad when he was teaching and was having some trouble with the theme of forward kinematics." He paused and looked at me for a moment of confirmation. I rolled my eyes._

 _"_ _Tadashi, I've dated for nearly a year and a half. I know what forward kinematics is."_

 _He held up his hand in self-defense with a small, amusing smile._

 _"_ _Just checking." He said lightly as he replaced his arms around my waist. I snuggled closer to him._

 _"_ _So, my mom went to see my dad in between classes to help her with forward kinematics. She was one of the top students and he asked her what was wrong. She said she going through some problems with her boyfriend. He didn't press but told her that he would be there if she needed anything he would be there. Which is a clue, enough to say he already had a crush on her. And it was common; at least that's what Aunt Cass and my dad said. They said she had guys trailing behind her because she was so attractive." He chose his words cautiously, not wanting to hurt my feelings._

 _I did my best to hold back a pleased smile as his face flushed with pink. I giggled in my head at his uncomfortable state; trying to tell the story while admitting that his mother is attractive in front of his girlfriend. It was slightly amusing._

 _"_ _But my dad, supposedly, liked her for her personality," he assured me._

 _"_ _Eventually, it became a usual thing for her to see my dad. They became close friends, but he never let his personal feelings get in the way of his job. That's what my mom secretly liked about my dad. He kept his promises and was responsible. If she did 'C' level work; she'd get a 'C' and if she did 'A' level work; she'd get an 'A'. Anyway, it became so common for them to meet up a rumor started spreading that they were having an affair. They, of course, didn't know about the rumor. My mom was still in a relationship, but she wanted to end it so she could be with my dad. However, she didn't have the heart to break up with the guy. She tried to keep away from her boyfriend so she could be with my dad. Instead of going to the football games for her boyfriend, she would go to the labs to help my dad with his work._

 _He was working on solar energy robots that could construct buildings. He was just the greatest nerd you could ever meet. He was pro-environment and everything. He actually led a group of students to convert the entire university to hydropower because the university was near a dam. It was successful, so the university was much more energy efficient. Yeah…" his eyes lit up at the thought of his father being a savior to the environment and he chuckled softly. I smiled as I felt a growing happiness for him. He looked in my eyes._

 _"_ _They were such good people." He said as his eyes saddened. I creased my eyebrows._

 _"_ _They were, Dashi. But that's no reason to be sad. You should be happy and proud to be their son." Our eyes poured into one another's. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as he kissed me gently and his mouth moved against mine. I kissed him back, encircling my arms around his neck. His hands went from my back to my hips, his fingers catching hold of my skirt's waistband. I kicked off my heels and my legs wrapped around his. We ended the kiss for air. Our faces were closer than before, and our lower bodies pressing against each other._

 _We were moving to fast right now. Tonight we needed to take things slow. Tadashi was vulnerable tonight; I won't take advantage of him because of that. I mean, we already slept together and all, but tonight I want to push that aside and not be a sex toy. Tadashi doesn't need intimacy right now. He needs a listener. I unwrapped my legs and loosened my arms. I looked at him with a flushed face and embarrassment after I regained my composure._

 _"_ _Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Tadashi looked at me with shame and shook his head gently._

 _"_ _No it's my fault. I started it." He removed his hand from my skirt's waistband and brought his hand, again, to my back. I smiled at him with gratefulness._

 _"_ _Go on with the story." I whispered gently as I nestled my head in the curve of his neck. He kissed my temple and I felt him smiling._

 _"_ _Okay… Well, my mom helped with my dad on his project. He thought that it was because she was being nice and she was just being a friend. But in reality, she was avoiding her boyfriend because of his growing drinking problems and he started taking drugs. Along with that, she caught him sleeping with a cheerleader after a party he threw. She called for a break. The entire campus found out about the scandal, along with my dad, and he was there for her. She just hanged with my dad. He didn't mind, he thought she was suffering from a broken heart. But one day, she visited him in his apartment; said she wanted to talk. He said okay. He made her a cup of tea and a small snack both of them sat on his couch. He asked her what she wanted to talk about. She broke down crying and said she wanted to be with him. She said she held back for months because she was scared. She said she loved him. My dad looked at her, wrapped his arms around her and said he loved her too. She stopped crying and looked at him. And they just sat there looking at each other. Then, he took her face and kissed her. The next day, my mom broke up with her boyfriend. Got together with my dad. He graduated, when she was a sophomore. He got a larger apartment for them to live together. He became a temporary professor so he could be with her, but he didn't teach her class._

 _"_ _When she graduated they moved here, to San Fransokyo, and both worked for manufacturing and robotic companies around the US. After my mom graduated college, they dated for four years, and then they got married. Had me a year later, had Hiro ten years after. Hiro was only three when they died but I was thirteen. I remember that night clearly._

 _"_ _I was coming back from school. I went to Aunt Cass's house because my mom sent me a text saying that they were leaving for Berkeley that day and would stay the night. Everything seemed normal. Aunt Cass, who also got the notification, was cradling Hiro. It was raining as predicted by the weather channel. But what seemed weird was the fact that after I texted my mom asking her to bring back a stuffed bear from UC Berkeley for Hiro, she didn't respond._

 _"_ _Normally, mom responded immediately unless she said ahead of time she had a meeting. Even then, if I would text her for an emergency she would reply in a heartbeat._

 _"_ _But when I asked about the bear, she didn't reply. That's how I knew something was wrong. I got worried and talked to Aunt Cass. She was suspicious as well and called. There was no answer, and she called the police. The police came to Cass's house and questioned us. They left to search my parents' house. They found something, and called Cass. She drove us to the house; police cars were everywhere. She told us to wait. She entered the house. Five minutes later an ambulance came. Mom and dad came out of the house, unconscious, on stretchers. We went to the hospital and the doctors were figuring out what went wrong. My dad was stabbed in the chest and my mom was hysterical. The doctors and investigators did their best but couldn't figure out what happened. They came to the conclusion that my dad was murdered and my mom witnessed it and was given a drug that made her mentally ill. Unable to cope, she committed suicide…" he stopped._

 _I raised my head from his neck and saw tears stream down his chiseled face. I wiped the tears away as he drew a shaky breath. I kissed his eyelids softly._

 _"_ _It's okay… It's all right. What matters is that you're here, with your brother and your Aunt Cass. What matters is that you're not alone. It's okay, Dashi." I assured him with a small whisper. He looked at me with his eyes darkening._

 _"_ _My parents died because no one could help them. That's why I made Baymax, to help people who are helpless. Professor Callaghan… he's just as helpless as my parents were. He lost his daughter, which made him break. When he saw Baymax, he's just helped me and always was there foe me. I couldn't have asked for a better mentor to guide me. He helped me when the police found the cause of my parents' death. The man who killed my dad… they found him. He was my mom's ex-boyfriend. Hiro can't know this. He would be absolutely devastated. To this day we convinced him that our parents died in a car crash to Berkeley. Please don't tell him, Honey," he begged. He took my hands from his face and held them to his chest. His eyes were reddened and tears streamed down his face. I, myself, felt tears roll down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I looked at him, full of solemn and pity._

 _"_ _I promise…" I said weakly. My hands started trembling in his. He tightened his grip on my hands to stop their shaking. He closed his eyes and kissed my lips with care. I kissed him back, eyes closed. We ended the kiss slowly. When we parted and opened our eyes. He smiled with, what was undoubtedly, love._

 _"_ _I love you, Tadashi," I said quietly. I smiled a small and fragile smile._

 _"_ _I love you too, Honey," he said sweetly._

"Honey? Honey!" a voice lured me and I came back to realty. My mind woke and I turned to Hiro, the origin of the luring voice. He looked at me for a moment to confirm I was paying attention.

"What is it?" I asked somewhat alarmed at his anxious expression. He turned his head and motioned towards the door. I looked at the direction he was pointing towards. I saw what he found worrying. It was Abigail, Callaghan's daughter. She had her chocolate brown hair in a low ponytail. Her blue eyes were cloudy with unseen tears and covered with dark circles; indicating she hasn't slept in seemingly long time. She wore a dark aqua top with brown slacks. I quickly turned my head away from her direction, motioning for Hiro to do the same, as she walked down the aisle She managed to avoid eye contact with all of us. She sat down, quietly, in front of the defender's seat. The room was quiet. No one said anything.

A few moments later, the prosecutor came out. He was older with salt and pepper hair with eyeglasses and a grey suit. He nodded to Aunt Cass and Hiro with an awkward side smile. He wasn't their lawyer. He was Krei's. Krei was pressing charges against Callaghan, not Hiro. Suddenly my stomach became uneasy. My heart began thumping loudly. My blood pressure rising. _Wait… what am I doing? What am I doing? Callaghan doesn't deserve this. What… this isn't right._ I felt the silver band on my ring finger. I looked down to see Tadashi's engagement ring. Subconsciously, I began twisting and fiddling with it. I stopped when I heard a door close and murmurs begin. I looked up only to see the defender with his client, Robert Callaghan. I brought my hand to cover my mouth. _This is wrong…_ The judge came out, his hair a thinning white and wearing his plain, black robe.

"All rise!" boomed a voice throughout the court. Shaking I stood out of my seat, along with the rest in the courtroom.

"Be seated," the judge boomed yet again. My hands were shaking. Quickly, I clasped them together as I sat back down. My fingers found my ring again, and the trifling with it started, again.

"We will now start with the opening testimonies," said the judge.

I took a deep, shaking breath. _Oh god…. Oh god… Give me strength…_ The defender rose from his seat. Crossed his way in front of the judge. Behind him at his table sat Callaghan. The defender took a breath and started.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"


	4. The Courtroom (Part 2)

Callaghan POV

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I have come here today to defend not only a man, but a father, teacher and a scientist. This man, by the name of Robert Callaghan, has testified against the acquisition of being responsible for the death of Tadashi Hamada and a murder attempt of Alistair Krei. Charged with third degree manslaughter and charged with a first-degree murder attempt, sentenced with a lifetime in jail and a hundred thousand dollar fine. Mr. Hamada, as most of you know, was a bright young man at the age of twenty-three when he passed on and was loved by friends and family. He was a gifted robotics student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology; where Mr. Callaghan served as the robotics professor. It was believed that the student died in the fire in an attempt to save Professor Callaghan's life. The Professor, in order to save himself, used the creation of another intelligent boy, by the name of Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada's younger sibling. However, Professor Callaghan testifies that he did not see Tadashi Hamada in the fire, therefore making him not guilty of the accused attempt of manslaughter and just as well, Mr. Callaghan admits to the murder attempt and gave me definite evidence as to why he did such a thing." My lawyer, Mr. White, remained calm throughout the entire testimony, just as I asked.

I didn't want him to be passionate about my testimony, I was afraid the prosecutor, Mr. Wood, would notice and play hardball. Besides, I already anticipated my anger would come out overly dramatic in some way. I looked down and saw myself siting in the dark clothes I wore the day I was close to ending Krei. I was wearing my dark pants, ninja boots, black sweater and trench coat. But there were visible smudges of dirt and blood. The clothes were wrinkly just as well. My hands were dirty and my hair was oily from the hovel of a waiting cell. I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes meeting mine.

My stomach dropped and my chest tightened as a surge of guilt went through me. The green eyes were dull and seemed nearly lifeless. The magenta pink rims of the worn glasses were the only source of color to the eyes. Aiko, or as everyone else calls her, Honey Lemon, looked at me with what seemed to be pity. Quickly I shifted my sight away to Wood. Perplexities filled my head. Why would she pity me? I was being accused of practically "murdering" her boyfriend. At least Tadashi says he's her boyfriend. Although it's evident there's something more; the way he instantly darkens in mood at the mentioning of her gives the assurance that he is being bench pressed with guilt every second at thinking of her. But, he's hard on himself, that's why. It's no one's fault but my own. I brought him into this.

Taking a swift glance at Honey I took into account the thin lines under her eyes. She wasn't getting enough sleep, either that or she's been overly crying. Maybe even both. If that were the case, why would she be here taking a huge emotional risk? White knows she was close to Tadashi; which meant Wood knew as well. It was common knowledge since others noticed them frequently in each other's labs, even past normal quitting times. If she were asked to go to the stand, she would have no choice but to confess her and Tadashi's secret affair. One can only imagine the disruption that'll cause to Tadashi, not to mention his sensitive brother. Especially, if they did things that were premature, which, I'm sure, they did. They were young adults in their final years of graduate school: not juniors in high school.

"Mr. Callaghan if you would please take the stand." Said a deep charismatic voice. Looking up I saw Wood with an impatient gleam in his eyes, set to take his victory. I grinded my teeth with anger in response.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wood." I growled.

Raising myself out of the stiff wooden seat, I strode over to the stand, my head held high with dignity and a set jaw. A younger man came from the side holding out a bible. Almost automatically, I place my hand on the 'holy' book.

"Do you swear to say the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" He said robotically, eyes with no living presence.

"I do." I said immediately, nodding.

"Please be seated." He said nodding to the stand. I acknowledged the stand and sat down, stiffly. Mr. Wood came forward, with an almost bored look, as if this was a daily routine.

" _Dr._ Callaghan, what exactly was your relationship with Mr. Alistair Krei?"

I took a deep breath; my chest was tightening from anger. My hands were clenched, and I so desperately wanted to break something.

"I was his mentor." I said nothing else, I didn't want the shaming past to linger. I didn't want my blood pressure to rise.

"In what exactly? What did you mentor him in?"

"Physics and engineering" My eyes were blanketed with a memory.

The most dreaded memory I ever had. The day Abigail went into that damned portal without anyone telling her the irregularity in the magnetic field, all because Krei wanted to so his science fair project. I shut my eyes, only to see Abigail across from me, waiting for me.

"… Along with much needed common sense." I finished.

The courtroom whispered almost audible chuckles. Wood sharply turned toward me, giving me a piercing stare.

"What project led to Mr. Krei needing your _assistance_?" He said 'assistance' with a venomous tongue, as if to say that I was a helper and nothing more.

"I _mentored_ him in a government funded project that was under TS, or for your better understanding, top secret, classification." When I finished, I didn't mean to be degrading. I meant to get my point across by simplifying matters for Wood's comprehension. After all, just because he's a rich kid doesn't mean he has an understanding of things around him. Obviously, he's a droid meant do bring me down to sweep away Krei's tracks, all the while sucking up secret dollars, from under the table, like a vacuum.

"Could you please elaborate on the project you so assisted Mr. Krei?" He asked crossing his arms and leaned his head back. He seemed so utterly confident with his simply obvious question, it made me almost laugh out loud. I peered behind him and saw Abigail cover her face with her hand, shaking her head back and forth. She was just as disappointed as I was with Mr. Wood. I could feel my lips forming a frown, eyes widening and my eyebrows furrowing. I could feel my facial expression turn from a sign of boredom to utter disbelief of Wood's stupidity.

"As I said before… the project was _top secret_. Meaning that only high level security clearance personnel are allowed to know what it is." My face was reddening from the suppressing anger of repetition and unnecessary sarcasm. Wood caught on to my 'saltiness' and gave a leisurely wave of his hand and nod of his brainless head.

"I'm aware of the definition of top secret, Mr. Callaghan."

"Just making sure…" I said, bringing my hands up.

"Professor, why did you go to such lengths to ensure Mr. Krei was either seriously injured or killed?"

"He did something unforgivable. He put a human life at risk during the execution of the project, with complete knowledge that a malfunction was present. In other words, he practically attempted manslaughter. The only difference between him and me is that he got away with almost killing someone, and I didn't." _Got him._

"Who was the person whose life was in danger?" He asked, cautiously.

"My daughter, Abigail Callaghan."

Murmurs began in the court. I looked up t see Abigail, only to find her looking down in embarrassment and sadness. Embarrassed, because her name was known in court. Saddened, because Mr. Wood wouldn't accept the truth.

"And what of Mr. Tadashi Hamada?"

"He was one of my most gifted students." I said without thinking.

"Did this lead to favoritism?"

I shook my head.

"I gave Tadashi the grades that he solely earned, however I was more casual, than formal with him outside of the institution."

Wood nodded understandingly. He raised his forefinger to his chin, contemplating, one can only assume, the next question.

"Were there any disputes between the two of you?"

"No, sir." I said plainly.

"He's never came to you, questioning your teaching methods, or your mannerisms outside of the teaching environment?"

I sighed, almost bored with the repetitive questions.

"Mr. Wood, I'm sorry to disrupt your questioning, but to me, personally, your questions sound overly similar in order to gain information you want, just so you can win. To save your breath: no… No, Tadashi has never advanced to me questioning my mannerisms _or_ my teaching. I treated him like I would treat a relative, and he returned the favor."

I could feel my chest rising and falling rapidly from anxiety. My voice was growing louder with volume and was shaking from anger. I stiffly gripped the edge of the stand, leaning forward to Wood.

"He stayed at the institution with utter dedication to his robotic nurse, in most cases without any distractions. He had the greatest devotion to both his family and work than any of my pupils. If I have made any effort to insult him, then I am unconscious and unknowing of it."

My ears were booming from my heartbeat and my knuckles were white from the iron grip. I set myself back to regain my composure, or what was left of it.

I looked up to see Hiro, silent and emotionless. Eyes fixated on the ground's center of the courtroom. Aiko was looking straight at me, not my eyes but my face in general. I could see her shining dull emerald eyes studying my furrowed eyebrows, tight frown and stiff jaw. She was watching my facial patterns; searching for hints of falsity. She was searching for the truth. Her eyes shifted to mine, they were shining from indebtedness; not tears. They were shining from what was almost happiness, and I swear showed a tad bit of color. They shined to make up for the smile that was hidden by two pink lips forming a thin frown. I nodded my head to her, slightly, to let her know I acknowledged her hidden smile. She tilted her head in understanding and faced towards the judge. I did my part and moved my line of sight to Wood, standing in front of Abigail. Avoiding her searing sapphire blue eye contact. I could sense her studying me with her careful eyes and watch for any awareness of misgiven information. She was watching for any sort of sign that could turn me in and make me vulnerable. She was making sure I would leave a free man.

Wood's mind and body was pacing back and forth. He was stumped. After a few moments of contemplating, murmurs broke the silence's surface.

"Mr. Wood…" Boomed the Judge. Wood jumped and turned toward the Judge; somewhat embarrassed. His thin face had reddening cheeks and his forehead began to glisten.

"Do you have any more questions for Professor Callaghan?"

Wood stuttered with his response.

"J-just a… uh… a moment." He sputtered.

Quickly he turned to the court stenographer, a thin, older woman with glasses and black hair with grey streaks. Whispering in her ear, she handed him a piece of paper. Walking back to the center of the courtroom, while mulling over the paper's writing. He lowered the paper and faced towards me, a smile tugging at his thin lips.

"Professor Callaghan." He remarked.

"Yes?" I asked dubiously.

"In your previous explanation, you stated 'He, in reference to Tadashi Hamada, stayed at the institution with utter dedication to his robotic nurse, in most cases without any distractions.' Did you say these words?" He interrogated.

I rolled my eyes, somewhat annoyed. I felt like a fly buzzing next to my ear was pestering me. "Obviously."

"Do you recall stating these words?" He asked, in an annoying know-it-all way. I sighed, exasperated while sinking further in my chair, no longer sitting up straight.

"What kind of idiot would I be if I said 'no'? Especially since you said the statement about five seconds ago." I remarked pointedly, earning a low chuckle from the courtroom, notably from Mr. White. Wood adjusted his jacket to recover from the mild awkwardness.

"Professor, please. Do you or do you not recall these words?" He pleaded.

"Absolutely." I said in a childlike happy and obnoxious manner.

"So, you admit that Tadashi Hamada had _distractions_ while he was working on his project?" He asked, saying 'distraction' in a pre-mature suggestive manner. I felt hesitation rise to my mouth, preventing me to speak. I cleared my throat, trying to clear away the uneasiness. In the corner of my eye I could see Aiko looking down in her lap, shuffling and fidgeting with her hands.

"Well, of course he did. A young man like Tadashi can't focus on work all twenty-four hours and seven days a week. He has, or had, other responsibilities." I could feel my insides sear with worry.

 _'Had!' That's what you're supposed to say, Robert! HAD! These people think he's dead! DEAD! It's 'HAD', not 'HAS'!_ I could feel my thought yelling and screaming at me.

"Could you please say what _kind_ of distractions come to your mind that Tadashi could've had?" Wood inquired. I was now in deep water. One mistake, and I'll be below the surface, unable to swim upward. The only gradient of which would pull me further downward to the darkness oblivion.

Only one distraction prevented Tadashi from working… Aiko. Whenever she came to his lab, attention faced to her. He would attempt to work, only to have her leave when he wished she stayed. She abducted him from reality. But, she also returned him back to reality. I was taking too long to answer. I glanced at Aiko blushing and staring at the floor, I could hear her heartbeat from the stand.

"Well, he – "

The courthouse door slammed open. Creating a large, echoing boom. The sound was equivalent to an earthquake.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Hollered a sharp voice. Black gloves, worn by a man in a familiar dark trench coat, were holding a gun. The man wore a fedora, with shadows covering his eyes, only allowing his mouth and the tip of his nose to be shown. He hurriedly pushed his way down the aisle, pointing his gun to random victims, who were cowering under the bleachers. Mr. White and Mr. Wood were hiding under their desks, leaving me at the stand. Random women were screaming and whimpering. Aiko rose slowly from her position, seeming to search for something, or someone. Hiro was missing… So was Baymax.

"Hiro? Baymax? Hiro! Hiro! Baymax!"

The cloaked man reached Aiko. Hesitantly raising his gun, now in one hand, to her. His hand was nearly shaking. Aiko didn't notice; she was looking for Hiro and his robot.

"Honey! Get down!" Gogo, Aiko's friend harshly whispered. Aiko ignored her, along with the other consents from her friends.

"Miss… I-I _need_ you to lower yourself." She faced towards him, raising her hands in surrender.

She eyed the gun, and the quavering hands. Her knees descended as her eyes looked up to peer into the man's shadowed face. Just as her knees reached the surface of the floor, the roof blasted. Pieces of wood and debris fell, causing me to encircle myself, knees to my chest with my back against the stand's mahogany divider. Sunlight poured into the stark courtroom. I lifted myself slowly to ensure my ability to see what was happening. The man was beaten to the ground. Hiro, clad in full purple and red armor stood over him, overhead Baymax's flying could be heard outside the courthouse. This meant that the robot was circling around and was going to come back in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. Quickly recovering rom the blow, the man jumped to his feet, placing the gun along the waistband of his navy blue pants. Fists in attack position and legs spread apart. Hiro mirrored his stance, even though he was half the size.

"Try me, kiddo." Said the man. Aiko looked at Hiro, giving him a serious stare.

"Hiro, back down." She said with a sharp tongue, almost mother like.

Hiro looked between her and the mystery man. Her eyes were green fire, challenging him. Hiro didn't recede. He regained his confidence, along with his stance.

"You're move… _Hiro_." Offered the man, jesting.

Lashing out, Hiro went for a centered punch to the middle, prevented from his wrist being caught. Spinning Hiro into his chest, the man locked the boy in a grip by holding onto both of his forearms, forming an 'X' while doing so. Hiro attempted to jerk his way out of the iron grip, but no such luck.

"Just you wait, my robot will be here in a few seconds." Hiro spat. The man stiffened, but his hold didn't give out.

"Then… I guess I better leave." He said simply.

Almost like lightening, he unlocked Hiro and sent him to Aiko, knocking both of them down like bowling pins. He ran to the stand, pulling me with him, bringing out his gun and pressing it to my neck.

"Come on Gramps." He snapped, pushing me along the aisle. His free arm pressed my arms to my back, causing pain in my shoulders at the awkward position. He leaned into my ear.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Just stick to the plan." I whispered. He barely nodded and continued to push me forward, but with less force. Before we got out the crooked door, he turned to face the still whimpering spectators and jury.

"No one follows us. Not the police. Not the Big Hero 6, who I know for a fact to be here. Not the marshmallow robot. NO ONE! Or so help me, I will shoot the fucking both of us! FIRST, I'LL SHOOT MYSELF, THEN THE OLD MAN! NO ONE FUCKING FOLLOWS! NOT ONE GODDAMN PERSON!" He roared. The room was silent.

Discontented, he shot a bullet at a light, causing sparks of electricity and shards of glass to fall, with fearful screams coming from the frightened people. He turned back to me, gun to my neck leading me to a black SUV, with dents and scrapes. He opened the door a pushed me to the passenger seat and slammed the door. Rushing around the car, he opened the driver's door and sat in front of the steering wheel. Turning the engine on and flooring the gas pedal, he drove at eighty-eight miles per hour down the street. Once the courthouse was out of sight of the rearview mirror, the man took off his dark fedora. Only to reveal a young man's face at the age of twenty-three, with night black hair in a cowlick, deep brown eyes and a skin imitating mask over the right side of his face. The young man took a hand off of the steering wheel and peeled off the mask, revealing a recovering second-degree burn. It was the face, of Tadashi Hamada.

"Did you get it?" He asked, glancing at me with anticipation, putting the mask in a storage compartment before returning his hand to the wheel.

"Yep, Abby, gave it to me when I was in the holding cell."

I took out the flash drive, and showed it to my student.

"Thank God." He exclaimed. His mouth began to say something, but he hesitated. He took a deep breath and then talked. "Did… Did any of _them_ … visit you?"

His voice was cautious, and fragile. I knew who he was referring to. I knew it was sensitive for him to talk about. But, he should know, never the less. Slowly, I nodded.

"Yes… Hiro and… Honey." His grip tensed on the steering wheel.

"What'd they say?" He asked calmly.

"Hiro… well, he was attempting to guilt trip me. He glared at me, yelling how you always looked up to me and couldn't understand why I so coldhearted. He was just angry… don't know how you put up with him. But, Honey… she was rather quiet. She just came in and… studied me, I guess. She looked perplexed, like she didn't understand. She fiddled with her hands quite a bit, I noticed her fingering with a simple silver band… Must have been from her grandmother… She didn't talk for a while, but she eventually asked me if I started the fire. I said "no", and then she kind of nodded and then left. She looked tired, and… sad. Almost like she hasn't slept."

Silence followed. Tadashi's face was stern, and at the same time apologetic. He stared at the road.

"Well, that scene back at the court was… interesting." I offered. His eyes didn't leave the road, his thick eyebrows etched with dark feeling. His mouth was open and his jaw was tense, although no sound came from him. I turned to face the road, watching the receding yellow lines go under the car. Taking in the scenery and observing the passing street signs, I concluded that we were on Second Street.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said with a barricading tone. His eye contact not faltering. I turned towards him, attempting to pry him open.

"Tadashi, you never do. But now, I think you need to start talking." I volunteered with calmness. He sighed softly. Not from exasperation or anger, but from sadness and tiredness. Yet, he still didn't talk.

"I'm no psychologist. But I do know, as a parent, that you need to open up. Sometimes the greatest pain needs to be shared, in order to be conquered. And right now, it's one of those times." I explained softly.

He faltered, bring down his head lightly, eyes now cloudy. He pulled into a dark ally, stopping along the side of the road. He turned the car engine off and rested his head on the steering wheel, hands still on.


	5. Monstrous Shame

Tadashi POV

My tired head rested on the hard steering wheel, my hands still gripping on, even though the car stopped. Callaghan wanted me to open up, and I gave in. tears welded up in my eyes, which were closed. Emotion overcame me, along with stress and tiredness. I took a shaking breath.

Just five minutes ago, _she_ was in front of me, nearly three feet away. But I still couldn't hold her, couldn't even show my scarred face. Three feet away… The distance close enough to peer into someone's soul, but far enough to fear a total stranger… The distance that's so close, but so far. I could only embrace Hiro, in a way that could lead to suffocation and death. No warmth or family feeling… only cold, distant fearfulness. I wanted to tell Callaghan that she was wearing my parent's engagement ring that I gave her and that she wore the ring with the diamond facing in her palm, so no one would find out. But I couldn't.

My shaking breaths turned to tearing sobs. My throat was clogged with what seemed to be deadly air. My shoulders racked with my pitiful body.

"They were so… close. But when they saw me… it wasn't me. They saw a stranger, with… with a gun. I nearly put my own brother in a chokehold. I threatened my… the one… the one girl I've ever truly _loved_ with a gun. A gun: an automatic firearm. I scared them. And it was the first time I've seen them face-to-face in two months. First time I see them, and I scare the daylights out of them." I faced towards Callaghan, who placed his hand on my arm. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"What kind of monster does that make me?"

"You're not a monster, Tadashi. What you did is necessary in order to keep them alive. Even if you hate what your present actions are, in the future, all is for the best." His hand moved to my shoulder. I stared into his wrinkled face, filled with life and experience of hurt. He understands how I feel, for that I nodded.

"Tadashi, you don't have to answer if you're not comfortable, but I have to ask…"

I lowered my eyes to the stick shift, not wanting to hear his question. Wishing for this unsavory moment to end.

"After the fire… When you knew what the operation could do to your family… to your _relationship_ … Why take the risk?"

I was silent. I wanted to stay silent. I wanted to be voiceless and let tears roll down my face. Each one: carrying a curse of shame and loneliness. I took the risk… because I thought we would succeed. I predicted that Krei would be gone. I didn't put into account the possibility that we could fail; I underestimated the power Krei had in order to twist the minds of the suspicions' makers. I didn't calculate the possibility that Krei could make Callaghan the look like bad guy. I assumed that everyone would see the greed that made Krei the monster he tried to hide. I didn't think… I didn't anticipate… I was arrogant.

My throat was parched like the desert. My eyes stung from the salty tears and lack of sleep. I felt embarrassed at my stupid mistake: to think that we could've succeeded at our first attempt to take down Krei.

"I thought… that I would come back, in time."


	6. Hurting from Remembrance

Honey POV

Steam rose from the surface of the caramel colored tea. The scent of honey, jasmine and green tealeaves were swept up in the steam, swirling around my teacup. I drowned myself in the swirling vortex of hot tea. Light shown down in the caramel tinted transparent liquid, creating a mini light show with goldenrod light beams bending and reflecting off of the ceramic insides of my cup. I buried myself in the comforting smell of Jasmine Green Tea. It smelled like the gardens in the suburbs of San Fransokyo. I remember seeing brilliant red posts, pale pink petals and a brilliant smile. My eyes closed, and the full vision came to view.

 _We were walking on the Fransokyo Bridge. Hand in hand. I was wearing a fitted dress to my upper thighs, sprinkled with cherry blossom petals. I was wearing his coat as well. It was a dark brown, almost like chocolate. The coat was still warm from him wearing it. He brought his arm around my waist, from under the coat, and pulled me into his chest. He planted a kiss on my temple. I smiled and looked up at him. His dark brown eyes had streaks of goldenrod yellow and his left had a fleck of caramel. His eyes were calm, but not tired. He was relaxed. It was a start; I've rarely seen him relaxed. He was always stressed, whether it was about Hiro, Cass, SFIT, or even… me…_

 _His legs stopped and his arm pulled me back from walking on, bring both of his arms around my waist. Confused for a moment, I looked behind us, but saw no one. I turned my head to him, about to ask him what was the matter, but something stopped me. As I was about to speak I caught him staring at me. Nothing else. He just stood there, staring at me. Looking at my eyes, and what I'd assume all other features on my face. His eyes weren't concerned, sad or angry. They were just studying me, with his lips forming a small smile. I never understood the term 'smiling eyes', but then, in that moment… I did. His eyes were relaxed, but they seemed happy. They seemed… in love…_

 _He took an arm away from my waist and brought his hand to my cheek. His fingers barely grazing my skin, as he traced my face_

 _._

 _"I love you, Aiko…"_ _I felt my attention sharpen to him_

 _._

 _My muscles tensed. He said he loved me… no… not only did he say it. He loved me. He said my name, my real name. My cursed real name, and he said it. But there was no poison in his words, no violence. His voice didn't rattle skull and break my bones. His voice was calm, and swift, yet passionate. His voice made me smile and heal. He said my name with love; something I that I never endured or heard. And he knew it._

 _Tears clouded my eyes and ran down my cheeks, but his fingers caught them and wiped them away. My hands found the collar of his sweater and gripped it like my I was being pulled away. I smiled, but it was broken from my crying. My voice was shaking. But I had to tell him._

 _"I… love… you… too... Tadashi." My voice was hardly audible and sharp breaths were taken between words._

 _But I knew he heard it, because before another breath was taken his lips reached mine and his hands were cupping my face, pulling me in. I had no restraint, because I felt no need to restrain. My hands clutching to his collar brought his body closer to mine. His lips moved against mine, his teeth bit my lips, and his tongue invaded my mouth. I surrendered to him. I took him in, without fighting. I let him go deeper. There was no need to fight now. I was his now. I wasn't his slave, but he did catch me. He caught me from falling. He caught me… therefore I was his._

I woke up. And like a child waking from a long dream, I wish I didn't. I wish I couldn't. The memory, was too nice, it was too much. It hit too close to home. The warmth from my teacup vanished. I looked down; the steam was no longer surrounding my teacup. The scent of the Jasmine was gone. The goldenrod light beams in the teacup were still there, though. Along with the caramel colored tea. Caramel… like, the fleck in his eye. Goldenrod… like, the streaks in his brown eyes, his brown, smiling eyes.

"Tadashi…" Escaped from my mouth.

My eyes clamped shut, forcing the preformed tears to leave my eyes and roll down my cheeks. However, now there're no thumbs to wipe them away. No lips to say my name lovingly and tell me that I was loved. No arms to hold me. Just me… And my fucking, stupid tea that reminds me of him. My eyes opened, burning from the salty tears. My hands tightened on the teacup. I stared inside it, at the tea. Angry. No… furious.

That's how I felt: furious. Furious that he was gone and I couldn't have him come back. I was furious that he ran in the goddamn fire. I was furious that I couldn't bring myself to not wear the ring. Furious this fucking tea reminded me of him, bringing me back to my grief. My hands were shaking from anxiety and rage. I was now thoroughly annoyed at the familiar color of the tea. I was annoyed and exhausted. Without hesitation, I hurled the teacup at the wall. I was sick of it. I was sick of the sight of it.

The teacup shattered at the contact of the wall and tea was flooded across the oak wood floor. I stared at the mess. Tears streaming down my face, with no stopping them. Why couldn't he just leave? Just leave my memories and thoughts? Why did he have to stay and let the knife pierce deeper in my already sore heart?

Of course, I knew why… It was because I still loved him. Even in death. I still loved him and every memory I had of him. More tears came, and quicker breaths. Soon, the quick breaths turned to sharpen inhale, then to pathetic sobs. My body was tired of this growing pain. But there was no alternative, since suicide wasn't an option. My body became sore and weak as I collapsed on the hard, cool floor of the small kitchen I had. I was on my knees, holding my torso, from how sore it felt from sobbing.

"Damn you… Damn you." Came from in between my sobs, only I didn't know whom I was referring to. I could only accept the fact that it was meant for whoever started the fire. Damn them… damn them all to hell.


	7. Teacup Aftermath

**_(A/N) Hello Tadahoney shippers and BH6 fan-peeps! I realized that I left you guys in the dust after the last chapter, so here's what happens later the next morning so you get a sense of what happened. Just as well I edited 'The Courtroom part 2' and 'Monsterous Shame' because I felt there was some info missing. If You've already read the chapter before 5/4/16, I would suggest you reread it because I placed some more details critical to later on in the story. Sorry for any inconvenience! –Author orabel88770_**

Honey POV

The sound of tires screeching against asphalt and horns honking woke me up from a much-needed sleep. My eyes opened to a world where everything was on its side. I lifted my head and rested my body on my elbows. I found myself on the couch of my small living room in my apartment. Immediately I sat up straight, confused. I shook my head side-to-side, and blinked hard to ensure I was indeed on my light gray linen couch. I was.

"What the..." I murmured.

How'd I get here? Last I remember, I was on the wood floor of my kitchen, sobbing myself to sleep. I looked to the side of my couch, only to find my foggy glass door, to my small three by four foot patio, opened to a slight degree. Raising myself from the couch, I walked slowly to the opened door. When I reached it, my hand clutched the brass handle and slid the door open further. I walked, barefooted, on the cold metal patio. It was evident thatg no one was on it. I reached for the handle to close the door behind me, but froze as my hand met the metal…

It was still warm. Jerking my hand away, I walked backwards quickly, only to be stopped by a moaning rail. Turning around, I clenched onto the rusted iron railing and peered below, only to find zooming cars passing by on the faded asphalt road. No one was under the patio, as well. I turned around and leaned on the rickety railing, crossing my arms and looking down, thinking about who could've broken into my apartment, and why… while being dumb enough to leave the door open.

Once more, I looked around the patio. But _found_ nothing. I began pacing my small patio, searching for a sign. After seemed hours, realization dawned upon me.

"Wait… The kitchen…"

I walked inside the apartment hurriedly, but slowly sliding the glass door closed and locking it to ensure to more 'B and E's. I swiftly ran to the kitchen. As soon as I turned the corner of my wall divider I did a double take… It was gone. The tea, the shattered teacup… it disappeared. The person who broke in… wasn't attempting harm, but _preventing_ harm. Hesitantly I walked to where the mess should've been, sitting down next to the teacup's crime scene. I brought my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I stared straight at the cupboards in my kitchen's island.

The culprit had to be someone I knew. That had someone had to already have known who I was. Someone who knew who the people around me was. Someone who… who knew where I lived, and where I kept the key to my apartment. Someone I could've trusted. Someone who wasn't Tadashi… wait…

"Callaghan…" Left my mouth.

It had to be. Yesterday, he was kidnapped from his trial, kidnapper with a generic car for getaway and left as fast as possible. Leaving the police in the dust. Gogo got the license plate, but the number wasn't on record. Not for the United States, at least. But whose to say he _was_ kidnapped… It could've been a scheme… Callaghan did not restrain one bit, letting the kidnapper take him away almost too easily. The kidnapper wasn't an actual kidnapper, it was a friend to help Callaghan stowaway. A friend… A friend, who wore a fedora, shadowing half his face.

An alarm went off; I shot up from my sitting position and yelped in surprise. Now standing on my feet with full awareness, I looked at the clock on my small microwave, '11:50' and moaned. My aching head soared with remembrance of the events that took place yesterday and I realized I promised to meet the gang at twelve. I darted to my bedroom. Stripping Tadashi's San Fransokyo ninja t-shirt off of my thin body, revealing nothing but skin. Quickly I threw on my nude bra and white lace thong. I had no time for tights; therefore I threw on a peach sweater and maroon pleated skirt. I picked up my pale pink stilettoes and purse, and ran. I ran as fast as my long legs could carry me. I may not have been a state champion in running like Gogo, but I knew how to sprint. I raced out the apartment door, slamming it behind me and dashed down the apartment complex's stairs two at a time.

Bolting on the sidewalk, stilettoes in hand and purse strewn over my shoulder, I checked to see where I was and where to go.

"Hiro, hold on." I whispered.

Aunt Cass's café was on the West side of town, I was on the Southwest… meaning I had to run. No… _sprint_ eleven and three fourths of a mile away… 11.75 miles away… I took my phone out of my purse and checked the time: 12:00. Rush hour has started, meaning it would take more than an hour to get to Hiro and the gang, if I can get a cab. I tossed my phone in the purse and stared at the stilettoes my hand was grasping onto. Useless… but still, cute. I shoved them in my large purse, and elongated the purse's strap to strew it across my torso. Once I did so, I sprinted. My lungs were on fire within minutes. My pulse was racing and I knew it only be a matter of time that I'd fall unconscious or be unable to continue because of my asthma and _Arrthymias_.


	8. A Password to Keep a Promise

Tadashi POV

 ** _Thud_**.

"Ninety-six…" _Four to go._

I pulled my left arm to my side and raised my bandaged fists for the ninety-seventh time, bruises and blisters surfacing. Sweat was gliding along my arms and snaked down my shirtless torso. I could feel the wetness slide down the left of my face and my hair was stuck to my forehead from perspiration. Heavy breathing escaped my lips…

"Ninety-seven…." _Three to go..._

I pulled my right arm back and closed my eyes. Innocent brown eyes, furrowed eyebrows and messy black hair came to view. Lips parted to show a gapped tooth mouth wearing an awkward smile.

" _Tadashi?I… uh… Th-thanks… Thanks for getting me…"_

 _I chuckled. My hand reached for his head and tousled the mess of black locks._

 _"_ _That's what family's for, knucklehead."_

The memory of a smirk coming to my lips made my eyes open… and I sent my fist soaring into the leather punching bag.

 ** _Thud_**.

 _I'm coming, Hiro._

"Ninety-eight…" _Two…_

I pulled my right arm to my side an rose my fists. Knuckles were reddening, and the bag was becoming dented. My arms were becoming numb from being strained. Another pant… My eyes found their way closed from tiredness. A canvas of white vinyl, with two black cameras for eyes, and a monotone voice crossed my mind.

" _Do not worry, Tadashi. I will look after Hiro and Aiko and the others." I gave a sigh of relief and looked at the robot with appreciation and fondness. But there was more…_

 _"_ _Thank you, Bay-"_

 _"_ _But may I offer advice?" Baymax said with a head cocked to the side. Anticipation and impatience rose within me…_

 _"_ _Yes." I said flatly, hands in my pockets and tapping my foot. Looking down to let his words fly by, going in one ear and out the other._

 _"_ _I advise you to use extreme caution during your time apart from personal contact to your friends and family. Declining endorphin levels and states of depression may occur within them. Especially in the case of your inclining relationship status with Aiko Miyazaki…"_

 _My hands left my pockets and foot stopped tapping. I raised my head, suddenly eager and concerned with what Baymax had to say._

 _"…_ _I noticed and increase of adrenaline and cortisol relating to a growth of stress or nervousness. As well as oxytocin and endorphins, often relating to sexual intercourse. From my data I can assume that you are planning to increase your status with Aiko to the next stage of an intimate relationship. Diagnosis: proposition for permanent mating; also known as marriage." He ended his analysis with a pointed finger._

 _My throat was dry and my jaw was tense. I was both pleased and unsettled by my creation's knowledge… But it was best he knew if anyone needed to find out. I nodded my head to assure the robot I understood what he said._

 _"_ _Baymax… take this recording and file it under 'Classified' and... Erase it from your memory until the audio password is stated." I stated simply. Baymax faced forward for a few seconds until he turned back to me._

 _"_ _Will the password be for specialized identification or general?"_

 _"_ _Specialized… to Aiko." She would understand. This way she could find out if I didn't make it in time. But I won't let that happen… I'll make it._

My fists clenched tighter, as did my already closed eyes…

"Yeah, right." I said barely audible…

 _"_ _What would you like for the audio password to be?" I thought for a moment. It had to be something she'd say… when she's alone. I felt a small smile spread on my face._

 _"'_ _When will you be back?'" I said._

My eyes opened and left arm flew with white, hot anger.

 ** _Thud._**

 _I'll be back, for Aiko. I have to be…_

"Ninety-nine…" _One…_

My left arm returned to my side, fists going back to their starting position. Knuckles now turning purple, the bandages falling apart from the sweat. The leather bag was becoming torn, and beginning to loosen from its chain. The links wrenched open.

 _"_ _When will you be back?"_ It was no longer my voice… it was hers. It was drowsily tired like she just woke up from a too nice of a goodnight's sleep.

I kept my eyes open and brought back my right arm. I left it there for a second to gain momentum… then I threw the punch.

 ** _Thud._**

The leather tore…

The bag unhinged…

 _"_ _When will you be back?"_ again she asked. This time more alert and fully awake, it was more expected. Confidence brimmed with the question because of how sure she was that I would come back.

 ** _THUD!_**

And there was a loud fall…

I stared at the laying bag, with my hand throbbing from pain and my arms sore. I took off the bandages on my hands to reveal cut knuckles from pocketknives and bruises from throwing punches: all from fighting Krei's spies. All to protect the people I love.

"Hundred." I said stiffly.

 _Zero._

Inhaling deeply, I lifted my head towards the ceiling and covered my face with my hands, slicking my hair back with sweat. Only to have it return to it's cowlick state from the force of gravity. I exhaled, trying to control my rapid heartbeat and thirst for panting.

 _"_ _When will you be back?"_ Her voice repeated over and over. Each time she asked, it was from a different time, a different day, and a different reason for me to leave. But each time, she didn't need to ask if I will be back, she already knew I would. She just didn't know when.

It echoed throughout my brain, as I brought my hands to my waist and looked back down to stare at the damaged punching bag. I stared at it to ask myself that question. After all, when _will_ I be back? Tomorrow? A week? Two weeks? A month? When?

It drove me insane that I didn't know. It was inexplicably annoying how long it's taken for them to find out. It was annoying how no one could leave Honey alone with Baymax so she could find out. It was annoying how she couldn't leave my mind. How she would stand all alone in her small apartment and say the right thing, the thing I needed to answer… but couldn't because Baymax wasn't fucking there to tell her. It was frustrating how I couldn't tell her. Tell her what she needed to know and what she needed to say to Hiro.

 _"_ _When will you be back?"_ Again…

My eyes refocused and I came back from zoning out. I needed to sit. Turning I walked to the bench next to the opposite wall, only five feet away. Sitting down, I leaned back and rested my head on the wall, behind the bench. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a happy thought.

 _I unwillingly woke up to a sight of a sleeping face with blonde hair lying on my upper arm. Loose strands of hair dangled across her face. Her eyes were closed peacefully; eyebrows were rested and not tense like usual. For a split second I thought that she wasn't alive. But her slow, paced breathing assured me that she was, thankfully. Her small mouth was parted for exhaling. I've never seen her more beautiful, or more at home._

 _In the lab, she always seemed to manage to furrow her eyebrows or bite her lip, turning it into a pout. She was always worried about something. Whether it be accidently exploding the lab or worrying about Hiro doing his best to aggravate me; she seemed to care. Despite her petit form and her delicate past, she seemed to have the biggest and strongest heart. Always doing what she could to help. I smiled to myself, thinking about how lucky I was to have a girlfriend like her. Even though, our relationship was a secret between us and unfortunately… Baymax and Aunt Cass._

 _I gingerly took my hand and maneuvered the loose blonde strands covering her face so I could get a better look at her slumbering features. With the strands out of the way, I could make sharper focus of the tiny irregularities in her skin; the faintest freckles she earned from being outside in her past home of Spain, the scars of a faint white from skin being cut by glass from her father when she was young, and the faint line from a stitch that went over her lip from it being busted open from a beating by her father before she left for New Japan. I always figured I was the unlucky one when it came to unfortunate events with parents; but it seemed that Honey had beaten me to it._

 _She came to the N.J. when she was thirteen, from a completely different country from a different continent. When I was thirteen, my parents left me and I had to fix my life. When she was thirteen, she left her parents and restarted her life, ending the one she had from Spain. I understood how big and challenging the move was for her, but I didn't understand why her parents weren't involved. Until she told me, a year before we began dating, she was an illegitimate child. Born as the devil's spawn and sin in her Catholic father's eyes, or the man who claimed to be her father for the first thirteen years of her life. She was physically abused with cut wine glasses and beaten with bare hands and isolated in a room she was practically forced to live in. Her mother wasn't allowed to speak to her or see her, even though they lived in the same house. Aiko didn't even know what her mother looked like, she could only assume her mother had blonde hair and green eyes and tall like her. Before she was told that her father wasn't her actual father, she believe she took after her mother since she looked nothing like her supposed father._

 _She was born as a sickly child. But it wasn't until, after two years out of the almost six years I've known her, I found out that she was born with Arrhythmias, serious asthma and the Marfan syndrome and her last name was Miyazaki. I found out because an accident happened in the lab that made her heart race and jump out of her chest, the gases create made it impossible for her to breathe making her fall unconscious and the gang and I had to bring her to the hospital. The only person who actually knew about her condition was Gogo, and I've never seen her more terrified. She remained calm while Fred, Wasabi and I were screaming and panicking like four year olds, but the look in hers eyes were foreign. They weren't steely and hard; instead they were warm, soft and wet. She kept darting her wide eyes at the sleeping Aiko, with tears forming, whisper shouting at her, scolding her for not taking her medicine._

 _The nurse greeted Gogo with a familiar nod of acknowledgement, as if this has happened before. Only Gogo was allowed in the hospital room, because only her name and another's was down for Aiko's emergency contact. The other's being her maternal grandmother. The guys and I were left in the waiting room, only once did I ever feel that useless, and it was when my parents were leaving me; my mother in suicidal hysterics and my father already past. I felt useless even more when the nurse said that if we waited any longer, her heart would've given in and she would've died. It was then I realized I fell and fell hard in love with Aiko. And, it was a week before I would see Gogo and my crush again._

 _I shook my head and sat up. The soft cotton sheets slid, from my bare torso, to my waist. I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands to make the awful memory leave. I let out a deep sigh... Bad air out. I inhaled... Good air in. Exhaled... Bad air out. I felt a smile tug on my lips at Aiko's helpful stress-relieving procedures… Maybe I should program Baymax with some of Aiko's tips._

 _I began pondering on the idea of downloading stress-relief tips for Baymax. Maybe I should create a separate database dedicated to getting rid of stress. I chuckled silently at the thought of naming the programming after Aiko, except with the usage of her nickname, Honey Lemon._

 _A soft kiss on my shoulder made me jump out of my brief moment of zoning out. I turned my head to see a woken up Aiko, leaning her forehead against my shoulder blade. I noted how she smiled to herself before planting another kiss, and looking up at me, resting her chin on my shoulder. She brought her thin arms around my torso, and seemed pleased and relieved to see me. Her action caused the sheets to fall, revealing her bare upper body, only in a lace bra._

 _"_ _I thought you'd be gone by now." She exclaimed sheepishly with her cheeks turning rosy. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused._

 _"_ _Why would I do that?"_

 _She gave me a surprised look and, to my dismay, took her arms away from my torso quickly. Her chin was no longer on my shoulder, therefore I could turn myself to get a better look at her. She sat up straight, giving me a stern look._

 _"_ _You don't remember?" She asked me in unsettling disbelief._

 _It was supposed to be a question, but it sounded more like an order to tell her what I did remember. I had no clue what she was referring to, therefore I hesitantly shook my head._

 _"_ _No… I only remember getting smacked by Baymax and you taking me here to rest…"_

 _I trailed off only to murmur the last bit._

 _"…_ _Or that was what's supposed to happen."_

 _She eyed me poisonously._

 _"_ _So you don't remember promising a certain someone, that you'd go to a certain event to cheer them on and give them support?" She leaned, supporting her weight on one arm and cocked her head, while looking at me, hoping that I'd catch on._

 _Before I shook my head no, realization hit me like a truck going hundred miles per hour. I brought my hands to my face and looked up wide-eyed at Aiko, who merely nodded knowingly. How could I have forgotten? Today was Hiro's high school graduation…_

 _"_ _I'll make you breakfast while you wash up." She stated casually, pecking me sweetly on the lips and leaving me in the unmade bed. She picked up my shirt from last night off the ground nonchalantly, without a second thought. It was our morning-after-spending-the-night ritual. As she left the room and put on my shirt, she called out._

 _"_ _Your spare shirts are in my closet! I think there's a button-down there too!"_

 _I sat dumb for a moment to thank all supernatural beings – God, Allah, Muhammad, Buddha, aliens – all of them for putting Aiko on this Earth. After giving my thanks, I jumped out of bed and ran to her closet jerking open the sliding mirror door to reveal her vast collection of sweaters, skirts, and blouses, along with my stolen cardigans and shirts. After searching the large void of clothing, I came across one of my missing button downs; a simple white linen dress shirt. To go with it I chose a black cardigan. I grabbed my pants from last night, fortunately they were nice brown slacks, and ran out the bedroom door to the door next, her bathroom. As I was transferring rooms, I caught a whiff of peppered eggs frying on a pan, instinctively my stomach growled. I entered the bathroom and closed the door, threw my clothes on the counter, took off my boxer briefs and jumped in the shower, closing the shower door behind me. I altered the water's temperature to hot and turned on the shower head, and immediately regretting it. A blast of cool water shot on my body and I briefly cursed the engineers that designed this shower and it's poor thermal construction. But to prevent losing time, I dealt with it and took a bar of soap, washing my hair with it and rinsing off my body. I again thanked the supernatural beings for Aiko's existence because of her ability to foresee the future and purchase both a fragranced bar of soap and a plain Dove brand of soap._

 _After my shower, I towel dried my hair and body, put on deodorant – again thanking the beings because Aiko bought the generic Gillette – and got dressed. I left the bathroom as I was buttoning my shirt and walked to Aiko's small circular dining table that was diagonal to her wall divider that separated her kitchen and living room. I sat down to find Aiko's traditional Spanish omelet with a cup of green tea. I turned to see her sitting next to me, sipping her own cup of tea, pretending to act like it was no big deal. I smiled and leaned to kiss her cheek. I lingered for a moment, only to see her look down and smile at her lowering cup. She turned to face me, her face not wearing it's usual accessory of bright pink glasses. She leaned forward to give me a smiling kiss. It was brief, but sincere. We parted._

 _"_ _Thank you, Honey. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." I said softly with utter truthfulness. She smiled shyly and looked down for a moment. Her smile faded as she looked up, making eye contact._

 _"_ _I love you too, Dashi…" She said with her eyebrows slanted upward and her eyes still maintaining contact, she seemed like she was upset about me leaving._

 _But, it wasn't like I wanted to leave. I just needed to. Hiro needed me… and I couldn't let him down after I made a promise. Her eyes lowered to her hands folding over each other. She knew this, I knew she did…_

 _"…_ _When will you be back?" She asked softly._

 _Her voice was fragile and it seemed to cling onto this question. She knew I'd be back, but she wanted to know when. I let a small smile grow on my lips as I raised her face with my hand so her eyes could meet mine._

 _"_ _I'll be back as soon as I can get away… And I'll be running as fast as I can."_

 _It wasn't right for me to only say this, because it wasn't just something I said. It was something I promised. I carefully took her face in my hands and gently kissed her forehead. I had her, Hiro, Baymax, Aunt Cass and Mochi… She only had Gogo and me. Compared to her, I was living the life of a king. The least I could do was make her my queen._

"Tadashi? You alright?" A deep voice asked.

I reluctantly opened my eyes; to see a blurry Professor Callaghan, who was kneeling on the ground, hand on my unburned shoulder. When I came to and everything was more focused, he looked at me with his wrinkled eyes filled with concern. I nodded and brought my head to my hands, gently rubbing my tired eyes. I took my head out of my hands and gave him a wry smile.

"I'm fine… I just fell asleep after my punching." I reasoned nodding my head to the beaten leather bag on the floor.

He blinked a few times at the bag to make sure he was seeing the sight properly. He then turned towards my bruised hands and nodded to himself.

"Yeah… Let's take a break from punching." Callaghan said with his warm grandfatherly smile. I nodded in agreement with a rising blush at my doing.

"Abby's back." He stated. I raised my head to face him immediately.

"And?" I asked, hoping to gain more insight. He looked behind him at the closed door leading to the small room and looked back at me.

"Let's just say she's received more intel about the flash drive…" He answered, getting up from his kneeling position. He motioned for me to follow.

When he was a few steps ahead, I rose from the bench, grabbed my shirt and followed him out the door to a narrow hall that led to the main-room of the warehouse, where I could only assume Abigail was waiting. I gingerly put on my shirt as effectively as possible without popping open any of my serious burns. Once I did so, I followed Callaghan into the dreary, cool and poorly lighted main-room of the abandoned warehouse that we've hidden away in for the past two months.

We walked across the room to where Callaghan was manufacturing Hiro's microbots and the corkboard that laid out all of the attacks of Krei's field agents, where I am to meet with the different bot-fighting gangs for reports and recruitments, the locations of Krei's black market dealings that we know of and the patterns of his material's shipments from land and sea. Next to the board, studying it with her arms crossed was Abigail. I stood off to the side of Callaghan for politeness and to not cause disruption.

"Abby…" Callaghan said to get her attention. Abruptly, she turned around. When she realized it was only Callaghan and I, she let out a relieving sigh. She smiled warmly at Callaghan, who returned the smile.

"Hi, Dad." Her eyes then went from him to me and gave me a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Tadashi."

"Abigail." I said indifferently.

She turned back to her father and raised her hand, holding a small metallic portable thumb drive. Her aqua eyes, mirroring her father's, were shining in pride. A fire sensation to grasp it started to burn in my center.

"I found something you might find interesting!" She said in a loud whisper, handing the small rectangular device to him.

I followed the device with my eyes, my chest yearning to hold the prism-like object in my hands. To hold the prism-like object that determined the future of seeing my family and friends… and future wife. Promptly after examining the flash drive, he smiled and glanced at me, and my unbroken staring at the device. After realizing my thirst for it he tossed it to me, at the dismay of his daughter, who seemed to have put all her effort in inquiring the tiny thing. By instinct, I raised my hands and, in silent glee, caught it. I took a moment to reminisce in the beauty to the simplistic sleek silver flash drive, and take in the greatest chance I've ever had to reunite with my loved ones.

Without a second thought I turned and hurried to the laptop sitting on the table next to the corkboard, as Callaghan wrap his arm around Abigail's shoulders and pecked her temple in a loving fatherly way. Once I reached the laptop, I abruptly opened it and without hesitation plugged it in the drive's access port. As the flash drive's alert came up I smiled, for the first time in a very long time.

"Ok, buddy, let's what you've got for us." I whispered to no one in particular.

 _I'm coming, Hiro…_

 _I'm on my way, everyone…_

 _…_

 _I'll be back, Aiko..._

 _I promise…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I promise – I swear…_


	9. Breaking the Ice (Part 1)

Gogo POV

It was 12:05 in the afternoon and, as much as I hate to admit it, I started to worry. The guys, along with Baymax, are already in the garage conversing and without a doubt updating Baymax's scanner specifically to search for Callaghan. Last night we developed a list of all the possible people Callaghan could've kidnapped by Krei; New Japan Ministry of Defense, NJMD and Public Security Intelligence Agency, PSIA; and possibly even the bot-fighting king Yama. Within the month Professor Callaghan was in a holding cell, there have been recordings of Yama visiting Callaghan over disputes of money.

While Wasabi, Fred, Hiro and Baymax were doing the investigating, I sat at our usual table, right across from the glass front door; with the exception of Callaghan's lawyer's occurrence who has a peculiar fashion choice for late summer. I sat in the seat directly facing the door with my arms crossed, so I could be sure to not miss Honey's entrance. I turned my head repeatedly to catch glimpses of each passerby through the side windows. My leg was jiggling from my impatience. I glanced at my phone monitor: 12:06; she's six minutes late. Surely she's on her way; surely she left her apartment at 11:30, or 11:45, at the latest to get here in a cab before the peak of traffic. Surely she wasn't forgetful enough to leave at twelve on the dot, she didn't have a car and only carpooled or took a cab, but she wouldn't have the ability to do either at twelve; leaving her to walk. And it takes almost 5 hours to walk from her apartment to here! I would know because I did it for a running marathon! She sure couldn't have ran because she would've passed out after ten to fifteen minutes of jogging; assuming she didn't take her vitamins and medication, which she rarely does. At the thought of having my figurative sister unconscious on the sidewalk, I snatched my phone. Completely ignoring the thought of texting her because of how much slower it would take for her to respond with shaking fingers instead of heaving breaths, I press one, the number I chose for her speed dial and waited for her gasping voice. Only one terrifying thought comes to mind: she might have a heart malfunction without her daily dosage of Amiodarone- the treatment for her heart disease, Arrhythmias.

Suddenly the ringing stopped, and I held my breath.

"Gogo?" I could hear her straining from gasping for air. Her voice was tight and her nose was releasing and taking in air deeply.

"Are you running?" I asked immediately. I heard a scoff, but it turned into a wheeze. I felt my hand shaking.

"Honey! ARE YOU RUNNING?" I demanded, earning some annoyed looks, which I ignored.

"Don't –wheeze- worry! I'm -gasp- fine!" Without a second thought I used my free hand to grab the keys from my jacket pocket and dashed out of the store.

"Where are you?" I asked without a short of breath.

Her response was nothing but panting. This was bad. Once I reached my motorcycle, two blocks down from the café, I jumped on and placed the helmet on my lap, saving it for Honey. I reared the engine.

"Goddamn it, Honey." I swore as I saw the road. It was still peak time and no cars were moving, so I did what anyone would do if their 'sister' was about to faint from heart disease and maybe die. I drove eighty-five miles per hour, fifty over the speed limit and raced to her apartment in between the right lane's turning and regular lane. Doing all of this in a matter of seconds. My phone was still to my ear, and I kept a careful eye on the sidewalk to my right. She was still panting, no doubt running. I felt a bubbling sensation of fury grow in my chest along with elevated heart rate.

"WOMAN THE FUCK UP, HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

This must've scared her bad because I heard gasps and yelps collectively. I could only assume she almost fell. My grip to the handle tightened at the thought of making Honey fall. A horn screamed at me making me jump and nearly run into the car, I turned sharply to the right and then veer around it with one hand, causing a near collision with the sidewalk's curb. I was now in the biking lane, and without hesitation flipped the driver, who honked, the bird.

"I'm at –gasp- the inter-wheeze-section on –huff- Kioku –gulp- Boulevard." She breathed out, probably hearing the commotion and noting I'm probably halfway there. I looked to the side and read the name of the street coming up; Kokai Road. She's seven blocks away.

"I'm at Kokai, be there in forty-five." I informed. Without letting her speak once more I hung up and put my phone in my jacket pocket. I then placed my free hand on the left over handle; I smiled to myself at the familiar sensation.

Here's the thing, a regular person would think forty-five meant forty-five minutes. But Honey knows me better, and she knows that forty-five means forty-five seconds.

"Here we go." I uttered, the engine roared and suddenly I was going ninety-five miles per hour and started feeling the G-force effect.

Within seconds, I caught the glimpse of the dirty blonde straggling barefoot on the sidewalk, holding on to her bulky purse for dear life. Immediately I stopped, almost flying off the cycle from inertia.

"HONEY!"

I jumped off, and ran to her. She was stumbling and rasping for air when she saw me.

"Don't move! Stay where you are!" I ordered, she was ten feet away now, and I saw her eyes were starting to close. Even if she walked one step it would push her heart too much. Her face was nearly purple. I darted as fast as I could to catch her swaying body.

Then she fell. I held my breath a dove after her, causing the concrete to scrape my forearms and shins. My eyes were screwed shut from the blazing pain of my skin being scraped. I suddenly felt a significant amount of weight drop in my arms.

Opening my eyes, I saw an unconscious Honey with her head tilted back and eyes closed. Worry draped over me like a blanket. I brought my pointer and middle finger to her throat and checked her pulse… it was racing.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter- I promise to add the second part soon. Be prepared though, there might be colorful language and some _references_ (if you catch my drift).**


	10. Breaking the Ice (Part 2)

**a/n: I seriously can't apologize enough for this delay. AP courses and high school really does take a toll.**

Gogo POV

I tore the mirror cupboard open in search of Honey's fingertip heart monitor. Once I caught sight of it I nabbed it off the shelf and ran into her room, where Honey was laying on her made queen sized bed. I opened the hinging of the device and clasped it onto her pointer finger, like all the times before, and watch as the digital monitor screen went back and forth between ninety-five and hundred two. My only prayer was for her heart rate to be below hundred, the 'safe zone' I like to call it. As I stared at the monitor, the corner of my eye caught a glimpse of something shiny on Honey's ring finger. I momentarily shifted my focus away from the monitor, and took in realization that what was on Aiko's finger was a plain silver band. I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

"What the…" I muttered to my self.

Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I investigated and let my forefinger rub against the smooth metal. As I did this, the ring seemed to rotate around her slim fingers. Then I froze… I brought a hand to my gaping mouth and stared… I stared at the square diamond that was nestled perfectly on the ring. It was an engagement ring.

"Oh my god…" I whispered in disbelief.

She was engaged. My head was conflicted between being furious she never told me and scared that I had no clue who it could be. I buried my head in my hands, thinking of all reasons why she wouldn't have told me. Was it because I'm too protective… too judgmental… too overbearing? Was it because she thought I wouldn't have approved of him? All these reasons rushed through my head; each one more upsetting than the last. My rushing thoughts were stopped, by a faint beeping from the monitor; 98 heartbeats per minute… good enough: now, for her meds. I unlatched the monitor from her finger and sluggishly moved back to the bathroom. I clicked the device off and opened the mirror cupboard, returning it to its rightful place. Taking a paper cup from the cupboard's shelf, I filled it with sink water. Setting it to the side, I looked over the contents of the various shelves, searching for Aiko's medication. Not finding it after a first onceover, I pushed aside other items; jars of Q-tips, nail polish, make-up brushes, cotton balls, various other bottles of vitamin supplements, sleep deprivation pills, cold pills, and Neosporin tubes, until I caught sight of the blue lid of the orange, clear plastic bottle. I recognized the red pills and took them off the shelf. Then I caught sight of another surprise that made my heart wrench. With my hand shaking slightly, I picked up the foiled packets that were lined up behind one another, and held them directly in front of me. The foil packets contained circular white pills, each in its own plastic bubble with a specific day of the week labeled above it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Birth control. What was this chick doing in her spare time away from the Big Hero 6 and college? I set the foil packets down next to the paper cup and looked through her cupboard again. If there were birth control pills, there must've been- then I saw it. A small, pink, rectangular box tucked in the far back of the cupboard… a pregnancy test. Without hesitation, I nabbed the box and peered in; it was empty. A million more questions bubbled inside me. I carried the medication, birth control, pregnancy test box and cup of water to the bedroom.

After setting the bottle of pills and cup of water on the nightstand, I sat on the edge of the bed; pregnancy test and birth control pills still in my grasp. I sat there staring at my best friend; who seemed to be able to hide so many secrets. For too long, we've been friends and I thought I knew her so well. I looked down at the pink box and wondered, why the hell would she do this?

 _"_ _Le-le, what exactly is the point of this party?" I rolled my eyes as I waited outside the bathroom door for my friend to finish dressing. How long did it take to put on a freaking dress?_

 _"_ _Nothing really, Ko, it's just for fun," was my response. There was a long pause afterwards._

 _"_ _So… It's no one's birthday, it's not a special holiday, it's a school night, we have an exam in two days, and this is for fun?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Ko…"_

 _"…_ _ **Eres loco**_ _." She muttered through the door. I pounded my fist on the door._

 _"_ _Hey! I may not speak Spanish, but I sure as hell know what_ _ **loco**_ _means. And what's taking you so long?" I asked, crossing my arms. I stared at the door, waiting for it to open._

 _"_ _Le-le… do we have to go?" Aiko asked softly from behind the door. I recognized that tone; it was insecurity. It was fragile, quiet and filled with nervousness. I placed a hand on the door, as if I were putting my hand on her shoulder._

 _"_ _Ko, what's wrong?" I offered. I heard a deep inhale, then a deep exhale._

 _"_ _I feel like a prostitute in this dress, Leiko," I tried to suppress a laugh from her blunt, honest self-consciousness._

 _"_ _In that case, we don't have to go." I chuckled. A sigh of relief was beyond audible from the other side of the door._

 _"_ _ **Gracias**_ _."_

 _"_ _ **De nada**_ _."_

Aiko's stirring woke me up from my transfixion. Her long eyelashes slowly fluttered open. My blood began to boil. My lips were pressed firm together and my eyes narrowed at her. I lifted the pink box and birth control foils in one hand and pointed to them with another. As soon as she fully registered what they were, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her mouth gaped open. She looked between my face and the box, speechless. Her already pale face from being unconscious became ghostlike.

I uttered only three words.

"Aiko, explanation, NOW!"

My voice was firm and I could hear the poison dripping from them. But, I wasn't sorry. There is no excuse to keep something this serious quiet from your 'sister'.


End file.
